Chronos' Pet
by AMango
Summary: My version of the time before Train meets Saya and around the time when he joins the Chrono Numbers. I'm trying to keep the storyline fitting with the manga and anime to some extent. CreedTrain pairing. Rating may be changed to M as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

This was the first fanfic I ever posted. It was pretty much abandoned for the past few years, but due to the amount of requests I've received to get off my lazy ass and finish it, I am doing just that. But first, I feel I must edit these old chapters as they annoy me to no end.

Main pairing: CreedTrain

* * *

Train was on the roof, lounging peacefully in the sun. He wasn't exactly sure what kind of building he was on, but he guessed it to be an apartment due to the muffled sounds of everyday life. His sensitive ears picked up sounds of adults arguing, children playing, dishes clanking together…

As he gazed out toward the setting sun, he heard quiet footsteps approaching. He grabbed Hades, the gun given to him by Chronos, jumped up and aimed, all in one fluid movement. He frowned for a second, annoyed that he was slower than usual because he wasn't accustomed to the new gun yet. He had just gotten it a few days before, when he had joined the Chrono Numbers. The orichalcum barrel glinted in the sun as Train focused on the intruder.

It was a tall, skinny, feminine-looking man, who appeared to be about the same age as Train. He was smiling slightly, watching the eraser.

"Who the hell are you?!" he growled, narrowing his eyes into a death glare.

The stranger laughed lightly. "The stories about you are true after all, my dear Black Cat. You are truly befitting of your name."

Train's eyes widened slightly before quickly returning to his glare. "Answer the question," he demanded.

The angry gunman took a few cautious steps forward while watching the stranger's movements carefully. If he went for a weapon, he would get a bullet lodged in this skull so fast that he would know the real meaning of the name Black Cat.

When Train didn't get his answer, he took a few more steps, pressing Hades' barrel against the other man's forehead.

"Answer now, or I will erase you." Train's cold voice seemed to make the rest of the world stand still, as though it was waiting. Waiting for either the stranger's answer or his blood.

The stranger's smile grew, seeming pleased that he was being threatened.

"_What's wrong with this guy?! There is a gun pointed at his head, he could very well die in the next few seconds, and he's smiling?! It seems that I have a tendency to attract all sorts of weirdos…"_

"I am Creed Diskenth," he said as if that would explain anything, anything at all.

_"Finally, an answer! I was starting to think that I'd actually have to shoot him just to find out if he was capable of forming any kind of sound."_

"I am also a Chronos Eraser…"

"_Well, __**that**__ explains everything," he said to himself, sarcasm evident even in the silent words of his mind._

"….although I don't have the distinction of being one of the elite Chronos Numbers, unlike you," he continued.

"I wonder why… Maybe because you're insane?" He wasn't sure if he meant to say that out loud or not, but didn't really see how it mattered one way or another.

Creed laughed again. "Actually, they used the word 'unstable'… I thought that you had no idea who I was...?"

"I don't… It was a guess…." He bravely fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Oh well. I'm sure that we'll get to know each other _**very**_ well."

Creed reached to touch Train's face. But his attempt was foiled when Train sighed and finally lowered his gun, taking a step back.

"I have a mission I must complete," the gunman said as he returned Hades to its holster. He ran to the edge of the roof and proceeded to jump off, landing on a nearby building. He paused for a second and yelled, "Good bye, Diskenth." Then he continued toward his target, whispering to himself, "…hopefully our paths won't cross again."

* * *

Apparently, I didn't know what spell check was two years ago. Forgive me.


	2. Chapter 2

Look! I edited this chapter too! Aren't I amazing?

(The correct answer is "yes.")

Creed was walking down the barely lit, empty hallway, the sound of his shoes clicking against the hard floor, echoing through the hall. Another set of footsteps joined his after a short while.

"Diskenth!"

Creed turned around to find the Commander of the Numbers, Sephiria Arks, following him.

"Why are you here? Only the Numbers are allowed here without special permission."

"Looking for you," he replied.

That surprised Sephiria, but she kept her face blank. It wasn't often that Creed came to talk to her, or anyone, for that matter. Whatever he wanted, it probably wouldn't be good.

"Why?"

"I have a request..."

"_I was right, this can't be good."_

"I want to be Number XIII's partner."

Sephiria fought an urge to just turn around and walk away. _"This man is insane. If I say the wrong thing, he could snap. It's really only a matter of time."_

"Hartnet doesn't need a partner. If we thought that he did, we wouldn't have made him a Number." She tilted her head slightly, pretending it was only curiosity that inspired her next question. "And why exactly do you want to be his partner anyway?"

"He may not _need_ a partner, but I'm sure that he would want one," he argued, completely ignoring her question.

"_Hartnet has never shown expressed an interest in wanting help or a partner. From what I've seen of him, I don't think he even likes other people very much. I somehow doubt that his relationship with Creed of all people would somehow be different."_

"And what does _he_ think of this?" she challenged.

"We haven't had a chance to discuss it, yet. But we get along well. I'm sure he'll agree."

=============there was no break here before and I hate myself because of it============

"NO! P-please, don't! AHHH--"

The sound of a gunshot echoed through the room as the pathetic man's cries were cut off. Train walked toward the open window, crouching, preparing to jump out. His golden eyes glinted in the moonlight. For a moment, Number XIII looked as though he were an angel of death.

Train returned Hades to its holster. He felt as though he had done a good job. This target had about a hundred bodyguards, and he took them all out without receiving so much as a scratch.

He jumped out a window, landing on the street below silently. It was almost pitch black, but he could see fine. His senses were truly befitting of a cat.

He decided to get some milk before he returned to Chronos. For the most part, the Chronos headquarters was a desolate and empty place. There were plenty of people, mostly erasers, but their bleak personalities didn't help the dreariness at all. The cat-like eraser began walking in it's vague direction figuring he'd see a convenience store, or, even better, a dinner with delicious _food_ somewhere along the way. Besides, he was in no particular hurry to get anywhere.

"Number XIII!" Some nameless Chronos member who would probably end up dead in a week or so came running up behind him. "They told me to drive you back. It's way too far to just walk"

Train rolled his eyes.

"_They send me out on missions where maybe a hundred people will be shooting at me, and then they think that I can't even get back on my own?"_

"There's no need. I can get back to headquarters by myself."

"But…"

"I said no. I want to stop and get some food first, and I don't need you guys following. You're not exactly inconspicuous," he replied, a thread of anger slipping into his voice.

"_I wonder how Chronos remains a secret when all these guys are running around in their black suits, seeming completely out of place."_

The nameless man looked around as though some random Chronos Eraser was going to jump out and kill him for not obeying the critical order of driving Train around.

"What if I come with you? Then I can drive you back afterwards."

"_This guy is hopeless."_

Train sighed and pulled out Hades, swiftly pointing it at the other man. "Leave. Now."

"_It's sad that I have to threaten these people just to get some privacy."_

"O-okay!" With that, he turned around and ran as fast as he could.

"_At least he understands threats…"_ Train sighed again then turned around and continued walking.

"_Those fools actually think that someday they'll become something other than useless minions. They are just here to dispose of bodies and drive important people from place to place…"_

Train walked down random streets, almost all of them dark and abandoned, looking for somewhere to eat this late at night. He finally found a nearly empty small diner.

"_This'll be fine, as long as they have milk."_

As Train walked in, a few people looked up, but he was mostly ignored. He slid into an empty booth and waited as a young waitress scurried over to give him a menu and take his order. He ordered a large cup of milk and _onigiri_. As the waitress walked away, he returned to his own thoughts, reviewing the past few days.

Until he was interrupted by a voice practically screaming "_Number XIII!_" like some sort of insane fangirl anyway.

"_Oh, god. I know that voice…It's the freak from earlier…"_

"Creed…" Train said as he turned around with an annoyance painted across his face.

"_Doesn't anyone understand that I want to be left alone for a little while?"_

Creed slid in to the booth across from him with that weird smile plastered on his face.

"_Obviously not…"_

"What do you want?" he demanded, scowling. "And why'd you yell 'Number XIII' as though it was my name? It's just a pointless formality, and now everyone is staring."

"What do you want me to call you? My dear Black Cat?

"No." Train sighed. He began to suspect he wouldn't get anywhere with logic. "Why don't you try using my real name? And you didn't answer my question."

"I can really call you Train?"

"Yes…"

"_This guy is so weird, and he __**still**__ hasn't answered my question."_

The waitress came up to them, interrupting their "conversation" (it was really more Train trying to get something, _anything_, through his thick skull than an actual conversation) and setting Train's food on the table. She asked Creed if he wanted anything but he declined.

Train picked up an _onigiri_ and began eating, glaring at Creed, waiting for him to say something. But Creed just watched him, completely silent, with that infuriating smile on his face.

"Why are you here?" Train asked between bites.

"Just to talk."

"Then, talk. Now."


	3. Chapter 3

Beta: me from the future (from the perspective of me from the past, but me from the present from the perspective of me from the present. Or something.)

* * *

"My dear Train..."

Train scowled. "Don't call me that!"

Creed ignored him and just continued. "…why are you in such a hurry? We have the rest of our lives to talk. Why can't we just enjoy this moment?"

"_I __**was**__ enjoying the moment, until he showed up."_

"Nope, If you want to talk, you have until I finish dinner," Train said as he took another bite of onigiri.

Creed sighed. _"Why is my cat being so difficult? He must not understand our unique connection!"_

"Ok… If you don't want to talk, that's fine with me, but if you're going to stay, you have to tell me how you found me."

"I always know where you are." Creed smiled even more, but seemed completely serious.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I want the **truth**."

"That guy you threatened came running back and was perfectly willing to tell anyone the whole story."

"Great." Train said as he rolled his eyes.

It was silent for a moment except for the quiet sound of Train eating. It was a comfortable, if not particularly friendly silence.

"You were just being stubborn."

"Huh?" Train had no idea what the psychopath was talking about.

"That's the reason you wouldn't accept the ride back. You're stubborn. Am I correct?

"Maybe," he conceded. "What's your point?"

"Nothing. Just thought I'd point it out."

Train shook his head. "You're weird… You act like we're old friends when we just met earlier today."

"I've known you for a while."

"Huh?" He blinked confusedly. Then a small, teasing smile began to tug at his lips. "Oh yeah, you're a stalker."

Creed gave him his best innocent look. It wan't convincing.

"What do you think you know about me, then?" he asked, challenging him lightly.

"You're infamous and feared by most of Chronos and the world. And those who don't fear you, just can't understand your power. And through this fear, comes respect. All the erasers want to be just like you, and the enemies of Chronos never want to meet you."

"Uh… Thanks?"

"But unlike the other erasers, I do not fear you, although my respect is unrivaled. That is because I know you won't attack me, because we're partners, and will work together in all things."

"Hold on… Did you say partners?!"

"Yes."

"Since when!?"

"Since Number I appointed me to the position," he answered with a warm smile.

"WHAT?!" Train practically flew out of his seat, suddenly angry, attracting the attention of everyone who wasn't already starring at them. "I do NOT need a partner! Especially not some stalker freak!" Train growled and stormed out.

Number XIII walked out in to the dark night, fuming over what Creed said. In a bout of anger he stopped and punched a wall.

"_How __**dare**__ he?! Sephiria wouldn't have just made him my partner for no reason! He must have put her in a situation where she felt that there wasn't much of a choice. I don't need a partner! I am a Chrono Number, not just some common eraser!"_

Train was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear footsteps approaching. Suddenly an arm slid around his waist. He jumped slightly and went for his gun when his right wrist was grabbed and pulled away.

"Creed…" Train growled.

"Yes?" Creed whispered in the trapped cat's ear.

"Let go of me! NOW!"

"Now why would I do that, my cat?"

"I am not _your cat_! And because if you don't leave right now, I will kill you!"

"Hmmmm…" Creed kissed Train's neck. "No… I'm content like this." He then proceeded to nip and suck at the tender, sensitive skin under his captive's chin, causing him to shudder slightly. "See? You like it too."

"Let go of me, you pervert!"

Creed stopped suddenly. He then spun Train around, and pinned him against the wall.

"Why do you deny me?! What's so bad about this?! _About us_?!" There was an insane glint in his eyes that disturbed Train.

"Because I don't know you! Because we just met today! _Because you're insane_!"

A tear ran down Creed's face, sparkling briefly in the light of a street lamp.

"_Huh?! He's crying now?!"_

"Because I can't be around someone who'd attack another person like this," he finished resolutely. He wouldn't let Creed's probably fake tears deter him from making a point he felt had to be made.

Creed abruptly released Train and stepped back. "I just wanted you to realize that we're meant for each other. I'm the only one worthy of you. No one else is good enough!"

They heard a soft gasp and turned to see the waitress from the restaurant standing there, blushing. Noticing that she was being watched, she quickly turned businesslike again. "You didn't pay for your meal! You can't just run out without paying!" She held out her hand, as if she was waiting for someone to hand her the money.

Unfortunately, she was dealing with two highly experienced erasers, one of which was insane. Before she could even blink, Creed was in front of her, driving Kotestu through her heart.

"Creed! What the hell did you do that for?!" he demanded, yet he had done nothing to stop him.

"She saw too much. And she interrupted us."

"You can't just kill people for no reason."

"That man and his security team you killed tonight, just a few hours ago… was there a reason for that?"

"He was an enemy of Chronos. Enemies of Chronos must be erased," he replied automatically. He had repeated those words so many times that it was a part of his consciousness, his very being. It marked him as Chronos' pet more than the tattoo of XII, more than Hades, more than anything else.

Creed smiled slightly.

"Let's go. I have a car and a driver waiting to take us back to headquarters."

Train shot Creed an annoyed glare.

"Come on. Now's not the time to be stubborn. You need to report in and then you can go to your apartment and get some sleep before dawn."

_"What's up with this guy?! 10 minutes ago I thought he was going to try to rape me, and now he is concerned with me getting enough sleep? He is definitely bipolar. I wish he'd just make up his mind..."_

Number XIII reluctantly followed the other man to a car. When Creed opened the door and gestured for him to get in, he frowned and walked around the car to use the other door.

He climbed in, glanced at Creed, then settled in, leaning against the side of the car's interior, closing his eyes.

He really was tired, and a short nap couldn't hurt. And although he didn't trust Creed to keep his hands to himself, he did trust Creed to keep him from harm. And if he did try something, Train was sure that he'd wake up, at which point Creed would receive a bullet to his head. The thought was somehow strangely comforting, causing Train to drift off to sleep with a slight smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

今日は！ Thank you, my precious reviewers Musal and ShinobiShinigami58! Your reviews made me so happy and proud of myself! And thanks to the two of you in addition to Hana Goldenflower for adding this story to your favorites! It seemed that people really liked chapter 3. I liked it too. X3

I was planning on having about 20 chapters since the beginning, and I still plan to, but I have to admit, I'm kind of surprised that I've made it to chapter 4. Usually I have a bad habit of just writing without a real plan or goal and just digging a deep dark hole that I can't get out of. But, I have a plan! And it should work! And I promise, if I do get stuck in a deep, dark hole, I'll do my best to work my way out of it and not leaving you guys hanging.

And one of my best friends is going to have a foreign exchange student from Japan living with her this spring! I want one, but it just wouldn't work out well, so I'll just hang out at my friend's house with her and the exchange student.

Also, I had this chapter almost done a few days ago, but then the electricity went out. And I lost a lot of it. And its been going out occasionally ever since. And the stupid electricity company won't fix it, because its run by a bunch of corrupt, old, womanizing bastards who only care about money and don't give a shit what happens to us normal, average people.

Ok, I'm done ranting.

Oh, and I just realized that I had anonymous review disabled… So I changed it. Lol. I'm an idiot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black cat or any of the characters. I also do not possess something commonly referred to as "sanity", whatever that is…

"Sephiria!"

"Yes?"

"Why did you make that freak my partner?! And why do I need a partner at all?!"

"It was hardly my choice…"

"Then who's was it?! The elders would never concern themselves with something so small! And you out rank everyone else! So, it was your choice, don't lie to me!"

"I didn't lie. He came to me, literally begging to be your partner. And that man is so unstable and unpredictable. If I didn't give him what he wanted then who knows what he would have done? He could have killed half of our erasers. Or even started a rebellion. I do not want to deal with him."

"So you gave him whatever he wanted?! And made me deal with him?!"

" I thought that maybe you could control him. He obviously respects and likes you. Use it against him. Control him."

"That's easy for you to say…"

"Just give it a chance, you might find some use for him."

Train sighed and nodded. He was tired and just wanted to go home and sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Train!"

"Wha….?!" Train's eyes flew open as his hand went to grab Hades and he bolted upright in bed. He was already holding Hades in front of himself, aimed at the origin of the sound before his eyes even adjusted to the light.

"Creed…" Train sighed. "What do you want?"

"We have a mission!"

"Yeah… so? Sephiria told me last night." Train dropped Hades onto the bed next to him and laid down facing Creed.

"Well, aren't we going to do it?"

"Yes, but not right now! I'm sleeping!" Train rolled over, burying his face in a pillow.

Creed was silent for a few moments, with a thoughtful look on his face. Train sighed and started drifting off to sleep when he was jarred out of his light sleep by a dip in the bed and then an arm wrapping around his waist.

"Creed!"

"Yes?" He snuggled closer, pressing their bodies closer together.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He jumped out of bed grabbing Hades and again pointed it at Creed.

"Trying to sleep, like you wanted." 

"Huh?! I wanted to sleep **alone!"**

"Why? I won't disturb you."

"Get out! NOW!"

Creed just smiled and said, "Your eyes are so beautiful when you're angry."

"_What the hell?!"_

"LEAVE!! NOW!"

When Creed made no move to get up, Train aimed and pulled the trigger.

Creed's eyes widened, but he didn't move. The bullet grazed the side of Creed's face, leaving a shallow, but bloody cut and putting a hole in the pillow.

"Now what exactly did that accomplish? You just put a hole through your pillow and got it bloody…"

Train growled.

"Come on, just lay back down. I'll let you sleep."

Train rolled his eyes and grabbed a pillow and blanket. He walked out of the bedroom yelling, "Stop bleeding on everything! Go wash the cut or something!" And then proceeded into the living room where he dropped himself onto the sofa, wrapping the blanket around himself.

Creed walked in frowning. "Why do you keep running away? I won't hurt you."

"I'm not worried about being hurt…" Train mumbled as he sat up. "And I thought I told you to stop bleeding on everything!"

"If you didn't want me bleeding, then why did you shoot me?"

"I… I thought you'd dodge it. I never thought that you'd be stupid enough to just let yourself get shot!"

"So you do care about me!"

"Huh? How'd you get that idea?"

"Hmmmm… There isn't enough room on that small sofa for both of us to lie down…"

"Don't change the subject! Besides, that's why I'm sleeping here!"

Creed frowned.

"Train…"

"No! I don't want to hear what ever you're about to say! And for the last time, go clean up that blood!"

"Why don't you clean it?"

"The floor or the pillow? You've gotten blood on both."

"I was talking about the cut." Creed said as he smiled again.

"What!? You can clean your own damn wounds."

"But I want you to do it. And if you don't I'll just keep dripping blood." Creed walked closer to Train and leaned over him. Creed reached out and touched Train's face, lightly caressing it.

"Don't touch me."

"Why, my dear cat? Why does this bother you so much?" Creed leaned forward even farther and kissed Train lightly.

"Hey!" Train pushed him back.

"Don't fight me, please." That pleading look was back on his face, startling Train. Creed took the opportunity to grab Train's chin tightly with one hand and intertwine the other in his soft brown hair. Once again, he kissed Train, but this time more forcefully, holding his head in place despite his protesting.

Creed climbed onto the couch, straddling Train's waist without breaking the kiss. Train's struggling increased, trying desperately to get away before things got worse. Creed started licking and lightly nipping at Train's lips trying to get him to permit him entrance. Train kept his mouth tightly shut, refusing to let Creed keep going.

Creed pulled back slightly, frowning again. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Creed…" Train growled he took the opportunity to punch Creed in the jaw with all the force he could muster from such an odd angle. Creed went flying to the floor, pulling Train with him. They landed sprawled on the floor with Train on top.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He got up on his knees and grabbed Hades, which was half under the sofa. Creed had knocked it off the couch, out of Train's reach, when he was preoccupied by what Creed was doing.

He pointed it at the other man's head, point blank while straddling his waist.

"Hmmmm… So you want to be on top? Are you going to take me?"

"Huh? Take… WHAT?! No, you pervert! Is that all you think about?!"

"No, I also think about how beautiful and powerful you are."

Train just glared at the man beneath him.

"Train, put down Hades. Please. You're not going to shoot me." Train didn't do anything. "Please."

Train sighed and let his arm fall to his side.

"Why do you keep trying stuff like this? Why'd you want to be **my** partner? Why didn't you pick someone who would want to do this with you? Why me?"

"You think I just want sex?" Creed tilted his head slightly, giving Train a questioning look. Train nodded.

"No. I want **you**. And only you."

"But…"

"Yes, I do want to have sex with you. I'd love nothing more than for you to let me take you, or you can top if you want to… But it's more than that. I want us to be partners, to be together forever.

"You have no idea what you're asking! What you're promising!" Train stood up abruptly. "Come on. Let's just do this mission and get it over with."

Yay! I'm done! This chapter changed a lot from its original version, which I hope is a good thing. Hmmmm.. I just realized that Creed is still bleeding all over everything… He should really clean up after himself…

….

….a picture of Creed in a French maid outfit just popped into my head… wow…


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. I just had so much to do. Thank you Hana Goldflower for the review! If I knew that misspelling people's names would get them to review, I'd do it more often! XP Just joking. I'm not **that** mean. And, thanks for your review, too, Musal. And if anyone is wondering why I took so long to write this chapter and get it up, it's because I just had to read Musal's stories XP (and I had so much stuff to do that I didn't even remember I had . ) .

And, Tree of Uncertainty, thanks for the very amusing review.

Happy (belated) Halloween!

They were a block away from their target, on the roof of some building.

"Ok, when we go in , you take care of the security and I'll get the boss."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…" Train rolled his eyes.

"You could get hurt. He probably has a few trained bodyguards around him."

"Creed… I can handle a few pathetic bodyguards. I've been doing this for years. And usually I have to get rid of all the security myself.

"But..."

"As long as you do your part and don't mess up, I'll be fine." Train glared at him.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." Creed smiled.

" I don't need to be protected. Especially not by you. Now let's go." Train spun around and was about to jump off the roof when Creed grabbed his wrist.

"Train…"

"What?" He spun around to glare at Creed. Unfortunately his death glare worked on almost everyone except Creed. It actually seemed to make him happier…

"Let me protect you. We're partners, and I'd do anything for you." The look on his face was pleading.

"Then go away."

"I can't do that, my cat. I'm sorry."

"I'm not your cat! And if you won't go away, then lets just do this mission. And when we are done, I'm going home. And you're not going to follow. Understand?"

"Yes, but you can't avoid me forever."

Train ignored that last comment and once again turned to jump off the building, partly expecting Creed to grab his wrist again, but he didn't. Which was strangely disappointing. So he just jumped and headed toward his target, with Creed following.

"So, how are we going to get in?" Creed called out from behind Train.

"Window."

"What?! Why?! We could go through the front door just as easily! You could get cut on the glass!"

"Ok… So, we are going to attack a mafia hideout, at which point maybe 100 people will be shooting at us, and you're worried about a few glass shards?!"

"Yes…"

Train was silent, waiting for a better answer.

Creed sighed. "You'll perceive the men with guns as a potential threat, so you'll be careful. But you wouldn't perceive glass as a threat, so you'll be careless.

"That's because it's **not** a threat!"

"Train… please…"

"Nope. Besides, we're here already." As he was running closer, he pulled out Hades and shot the window out. He then jumped off the building he was on and through the broken window, landing inside and shooting a few guards, all in one quick, fluid motion.

"Train! That was so reckless! Did you get hurt?!" Creed was standing, as suspected, right behind Train. He grabbed the Cat's wrist, spinning him around. He grabbed Train's chin and turned his face to the side, checking for any cuts.

"Creed… What the hell are you doing?"

Some more of the useless cannon fodder(1) came bursting into the room, guns drawn. They fired a round which was blocked by Creed's Kotetsu effortlessly. He was still holding Train's chin with his other hand, although he had to release his Cat's wrist to draw his sword.

Train spun around, pulling out of Creed's grip and quickly eliminated the intruders.

He then realized that while he was shooting, Creed had wrapped his arms around the Cat and pulled him against his chest.

"That was magnificent, Train!"

"This is neither the time nor the place for…" Train frowned at the arms that were wrapped around him. "…your weirdness…"

He shrugged out of his partner's arms, proceeding toward the door when it was flung open violently again.

"More useless cronies… great…" 

"Creed, I'll leave these guys to you!" Train yelled as he ran towards them, jumping over them, and blocking a few bullets. He landed and began running down the hall to the left, following his instinct about where to go, as Creed finished off the fools. There were more people running from both directions, shooting carelessly at them.

Train just kept running and jumping past. He would leave them for Creed to take care of. If Creed couldn't take care of a few cronies, then he really was useless.

He found a room that he expected the target to be in. It was quite obvious because there was a large group of guards blocking the door.

Train began shooting them while dodging and blocking bullets. He didn't waste a single bullet, each one passed through the heart of one of the cronies. Sometimes he killed two with a single shot, which wasn't that unusual. Not for the Black Cat, anyway.

He killed maybe 20 people in less than a minute. It was no challenge, and he could hear Creed catching up.

"Maybe he isn't completely useless…" 

Train kicked the heavy door down easily and stepped inside, blocking another barrage of bullets.

"_That's really annoying."_

Train just ran past and jumped on the desk at the far end of the room that the target was sitting at, pressing the barrel of Hades against the man's head.

Creed had just entered the room, killing the last of the guards, and watched as his Cat finished the mission.

"I've come to deliver some bad luck."

The old man's eyes widened even more, looking like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

A shot rang out, echoing through the now empty halls as the body went limp in the chair.

Creed began clapping.

"That was magnificent, Train! Absolutely perfect!"

He walked up behind his Cat, wrapping his arms around him again.

"You're getting repetitive."

"What?"

"Everytime I turn my back on you, you always either grab or hug me."

"Does it bother you?" Creed nuzzled his face against his Cat's neck.

"Not as much as it should…"

Creed's face lit up with hope. _"Maybe he really does like me. He hasn't tried to push me away yet."_

"I'm hungry…"

"_Well, __**that**__ was anticlimactic."_

The door flew open. Creed and Train turned around without moving from their position. It was just some cronies from Chronos who came to clean up the mess. A few of them looked shocked when they saw the two erasers together like that.

One of the braver fools stepped forward clearing his throat. "Umm.. Excuse me, Number XIII…"

"What?"

"If you are done here, we'd like to dispose of these bodies."

"How blunt…" 

"Of course I'm done! If you haven't noticed, everyone's dead. What else would I be doing?" Train noticed that the man was staring at Creed and remembered what position they were in. He blushed lightly, causing Creed to laugh lightly. "What! No! I'm not… We're not…!" Train stood up, jumping off the desk, breaking Creed's hold on him.

"Not what, Train?" Creed stepped in front of him and kissed him gently. Surprisingly, Train didn't push him away right away. But when Creed tried to deepen the kiss, it brought Train back to his senses and he pushed Creed away.

"Why the hell did I let him do that?! I should have pushed him away right away!" 

Some of the poor cronies were blushing and trying to look at anything except the scene in front of them.

"Creed! Would you stop doing that!"

"Doing what, my Cat?"

"Kissing me!" Train blushed.

"Umm… We'll come back later when you two are… umm… done…"

"No! We already are done! I'm going home!" Train spun around and shot another window, then jumped out.

"Train! Be careful!" Creed ran after the Cat while the cronies were just standing there, dumbfounded.

"**That** was the Black Cat…?"

"Yeah… Not what I expected at all…"

"Creed! Stop following me!"

"Why? Please stop and talk to me."

"**Now** you want to talk?!"

"Yes. Please, Train."

He stopped abruptly but didn't turn around to look at the other man.

"Fine. What?"

"This isn't a good place to talk. Come on. Lets go to my apartment."

"Huh? Why? I'm content right here." Train turned around and, to prove his point, he dropped himself gracefully on the ground with a stubborn look on his face.

"Train! The ground is dirty! You can't sit there!"

"You're such a neat freak!"

"Please Train. Let's go to my house and I'll even make you dinner."

"You cook?!"

"Yes…"

Train started laughing. "You're a neat freak, over-protective, assassin who cooks?!" He was laughing almost uncontrollably.

"Train…"

"Ok, fine. Whatever." He found that it was hard to say no to the sad, pleading look that the other man was giving him. Though he'd never tell him that.

Creed's face lit up. _"My Cat is actually coming over to my house! Willingly, too!"_

Train stood up. "Where is it?"

"Oh! Follow me!" Creed turned and began running in the direction.

"Creed.. You're acting like a schoolgirl about to have a friend over for the first time… And why are we heading towards my apartment?"

"When I found out where you lived, I moved. I now live only a few blocks away from you."

Train glared at the back of the other man's head. "If you are going to stalk me, you might as well have moved into the same building!" Train said sarcastically.

"I considered it. But that place is about to fall apart. It's filthy. You can do better than that. A castle wouldn't even measure up to what you deserve, and yet you chose to live in that place? Why?"

"I don't need anything fancy. Just a place to sleep. It doesn't matter what it looks like."

"Then why don't you move into my apartment?"

"Erm… No."

They were silent for a while and soon reached the building and stopped. Creed pointed to a balcony on the 3rd floor. "That one is mine."

"Nice."

Train ran forward, jumping onto the balcony of a second floor apartment. He then jumped onto the railing and proceeded to jump again, this time grabbing the railing of Creed's balcony, flipping over it, and landing in front of the sliding glass door.

From this perspective, Creed couldn't see very much of his cat, but he **did** notice when he pulled out Hades with a wicked smile on his face.

"Train?! You better not shoot out my window! There is a door for a reason!!!"

Train noticed an empty clay flowerpot, and moving out of Creed's line of sight, he shot it, which made a sound akin to the sound of breaking glass.

The lights came on in an apartment on the fourth floor, and a person walked out on to their balcony to see what was going on.

"Train!" Creed shrieked, "Why can't you just use the door! Or pick the lock or anything other than shooting out windows! Now I'll have to replace the window and you could get hurt on the broken glass!!!"

Train had to bite his bottom lip to try to prevent himself from laughing.

Creed's poor neighbor was staring in shock at the scene before him. Creed followed Train's example and made his way to his balcony, expecting chaos and glass everywhere.

"Train…"

"Yes?" He was smiling, about to laugh, looking very satisfied with himself.

"Why did you do that?" There was a shocked look on his face.

"Because you're always messing with me, I just thought I'd return the favor."

(1) I love the phrase 'cannon fodder'. Incase anyone doesn't know what it means, it refers to the useless people that are just there to die and serve no other real purpose.

Awwww! Train is finally starting to warm up to Creed! Even though what Train did was a bit mean, it's a sign that he's starting to like Creed, and maybe even think of him as a friend. (A slightly annoying stalker friend, but a friend nonetheless.) Train just likes messing with his friends like that (he is always doing stuff like that to Sven), which I have a bad habit of doing too. X3 And if he was really trying to be mean, he would have broke Creed's window.

And I'm so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up! I can't believe that I haven't updated in 2 weeks!!!

夜暗烏

YaanKarasu


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, everyone! I know I mention this every chapter, but it's important to me: thank you, my reviewers Musal, Libra, Hana Goldflower, and Starguy! Your reviews make all of this nonsense that I'm calling a story possible! And I've realized that I've gotten away from the seriousness that I originally meant to have in this fic, but I have to have humor in here too. One of the things I really like about the Black Cat manga is that it has a really good mixture of seriousness and comedy, which I'd like to bring into my fanfic. Which is good in theory, but I'm not too sure how well it's actually working. But, for those of you that like the seriousness more, this chapter has plenty, although it starts off funny (which I'm sure Starguy will appreciate).

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or any of its characters, because if they ever were for sale, Creed would buy them right away… Poor Train …

**Oh! And I have gotten over 1,000 hits on this fic! I hope you guys enjoy it! **Oh, and there are a lot more hits on the first chapter than all the others. The rest have about the same. Is that normal, or did the begining just suck so much that no one bothered to read the second chapter? A truthful answer would be apreciated more than a lie to make me feel better. If it sucks, and someone tells me, then I can change it. Thanks!

* * *

"Train, your little trick caused one of my neighbors to pass out and another to run away." 

"Run away? Where'd they go?"

"I don't know. They just ran out of their apartment with their children and drove away, quickly, in their car."

"Oh."

"Train, you could get me evicted…"

"Really? Oh well, that's your problem." The Cat smiled wickedly.

"If I get evicted, I'm moving into your apartment."

Train's eyes widened. As much as he loved messing with the other man, it wasn't worth being forced to live in the same building with him.

"I'll go 'persuade' your landlord to let you stay." Train got up off the couch that he was reclining on, and pulled his coat on.

"I'm not being evicted yet."

"I'll just warn him what'll happen if he **does**." That evil smile was back.

"Persuading and threading are **not** the same thing. Besides, if you would stop shooting stuff, we wouldn't have to worry at all."

"I'm not worried…" Train mumbled.

"Now take off your coat and sit down. I'll get you some milk."

"Milk?! So you're **not** really mad at me!"

"What?! I'd never be mad at you! You're perfect! I never ment to make you feel unloved!" Creed embraced Train tightly, stroking his hair.

_"Ok… that was the wrong thing to say…"_

"Creed! It's ok! I was being sarcastic!"

"Really?" The sad, pleading look was back.

"Yeah. Now where's that milk?"

Creed smiled brightly.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Thank you, my Cat!" Creed kissed him quickly and was already in the kitchen before he could respond.

_"That's odd. I'm getting accustomed to him and all of the weird stuff he does. It doesn't really bother me anymore…"_

Train dropped himself onto the couch once again, lounging across it.

"Creed is going to freak when sees my feet on his furniture. He shouldn't make teasing him so easy."

He just couldn't resist messing with the other man. It's just so amusing.

Creed walked back into the room with a large cup of milk, which he handed to his Cat.

"Train… If you are going to put your feet on my furniture and leave me no room to sit, you shouldn't be surprised if I sit on you."

Train blushed, remembering the incident at his apartment. It seemed like a long time ago when it really wasn't that long at all. But something had changed in that short period of time. Something in the way Train viewed his partner. Whether it was because he saw how skilled of an eraser he was, or maybe it's that he had just been around him enough to know what to expect, or maybe even it was that he was starting to enjoy what Creed seemed so fond of doing, he didn't really know, and decided not to dwell on the matter too long. He sat up quickly, returning his feet to the floor.

"Thank you, my dear Cat." Creed smiled warmly.

_" 'My Cat' wasn't enough for him? He had to add 'dear,' too?"_

Creed sat down next to Train, so close that they were almost touching.

"We have this whole couch, and plenty of room for maybe four people, yet you sit right next to me? Ever heard of personal space?"

"Yes, but…" There was a knock on the door. "Hold on… I'll be right back, my cat." Creed stood and started toward the door.

"Who is it?"

"I'm not sure."

Creed reached the door, which wasn't far at all, just on the other side of the room, but he wasn't hurrying; whoever was foolish enough to interrupt his time with Train could wait. There was another knock on the door, which angered Creed. _"Maybe I'll just kill the impatient bastard."_

He opened the door to find his landlord standing there looking annoyed and a bit nervous.

_"Speak of the devil…"_

The old, slightly fat man looked around the room, catching sight of Train.

"What do you want?"

The man didn't say anything, but instead just went pale, causing Creed to turn see what the old man was looking at. Train was sitting there, nonchalantly playing with Hades, flipping it in the air, spinning it around, etc. Creed smiled, he partially expected Train to do something like this.

Train flung Hades up once more, snatched it out of the air, aimed it at the landlord and shouted **"BANG!"**

The man's eyes widened and he collapsed, but he caught himself on the doorframe before he hit the floor. Train had an amused look on his face.

"Awww… I thought he'd faint for sure!

Creed was still smiling, despite, or maybe because of, the fact that his landlord may have just had a heart attack.

"Train, what have I told you about shooting random things?"

Train laughed. "You sound like a mother scolding her child! And I didn't actually shoot anything! Or anyone!"

"I'd rather you shoot people. At least that's your job, and someone cleans it up."

The poor landlord decided that this was a perfect opportunity to leave. And, maybe, never come back. Or, better yet, go move to the artic circle, change his name, and pray to god that he will never see these two people again.

"Where do you think you're going?" Creed was glaring at the pathetic man, who turned around slowly, like in one of those cliché horror movies.

"Erm…home?"

"No, you're-"

"Creed, just let him go. I think that he understands what will happen if he ever mentions anything about us to anyone." Train was giving the poor man a death glare, which made Creed swoon, and the poor man to tremble in fear. He nodded franticly, turned, and ran, which caused Train to smile as he took another gulp of milk and then laid his head on the couch, closing his eyes. Creed just stood there and watched him for a short while.

Creed closed the door and walked toward Train.

"You are so beautiful…" He expected his cat to respond somehow, but then he realized that Train had fallen asleep.

Creed smiled slightly. The infamous Black Cat trusted him enough to sleep in his house. The only other time Train had slept in his presence, other people were around, who would have woken him up if Creed had done anything. Even though it may seem insignificant to someone else, to Creed it was like a heartfelt complement. In their line of business, everyone was a potential enemy, and you **never** turned your back on your enemies.

Creed bent over and carefully, gently lifted the sleeping Cat. Train stirred a bit, and Creed thought that he may wake up, but he didn't, so Creed proceeded to his bedroom. He gently laid the Cat on his bed, covering him with a warm blanket. Train rolled over and curled up.

_"He's perfect even in his sleep…"_

Creed considered climbing into the bed with his cat, but he knew that when Train woke up he wouldn't react favorably.

"Sleep well, my dear Cat."

He walked out of the room with one last glance at Train.

* * *

Train opened his eyes to find that it was so dark that he might just as well have kept his eyes closed. The only light was coming from the moon outside the window. Most people wouldn't have been able to see anything at all, but he wasn't exactly normal, so he could see his surroundings decently, once his eyes adjusted. 

"_Huh…? Where am… Oh, yeah. Creed's house… Creed's bed… What? Creed's __**bed?! **__Where is he?!"_

Train shot up in bed, half expecting to find Creed lying next to him.

"_And I still have my clothes… So we didn't.. .What?! No! I'd never do __**that! **__Not with him!" _Train shook his head, blushing, and mentally slapped himself for even considering **that** as a possibility. _"I shouldn't even __**try**__ to think when I've just woken up… I can't believe I-- hmm? What's that smell?" _Train sniffed the air. It smelled like food… dinner…

He was hungry, as always, so he climbed out of the large bed. He pulled open the door that led into the hallway. It was dark there, too, but unlike in the bedroom, it wasn't pitch black. There were small flickering candles, running the length of the hall on each side, casting a soft, warm light around them.

_"Heh. He's going to start a fire."_

Train began walking down the hall, which he soon discovered was covered in rose petals, which crunched lightly beneath his feet.

As strange as this all was, he found that he enjoyed it for some reason. He soon reached the end of the lit path. The hallway would have led directly into the living room, but there was a line of candles blocking his path. The door to his right was open, so he turned towards it and walked in.

In the center of the room there was a small, but elegant table. There was a large window with heavy crimson curtains that matched the tablecloth; tons of candles lined the walls, along with mirrors and paintings, as well as more flower petals on the floor. There was a single rose in a crystal vase, which seemed to glow in the candlelight sitting on the table, which was set for two.

The sight shocked Train. He had been to fancy restaurants and parties before, but **never** had someone done this much just for him.

A door opened and then closed behind him on the other side of the small hallway. He knew it was Creed and didn't even bother to turn around.

Creed approached quietly, and wrapped his arms around the Cat's waist, lightly laying his head on the other man's shoulder, inhaling his wonderful scent. They stayed that way for a short while; Creed relishing in the closeness of his beloved Cat, and Train lost in his thoughts and shock.

"Creed…"

"Yes, my dear Cat?"

"Why?" He asked quietly, the shock evident in his voice.

They somehow understood each other well enough that one simple word had so much meaning.

Creed released him, and stepped in front of him, grabbing his hand gently and leading him to a chair. Train complied easily. There was no point in fighting. No matter what he did, or where he went, he was sure that Creed would follow. And he found that he didn't **want** to fight.

Creed kneeled in front of Train, still holding his hand, looking into the deep golden eyes of his partner.

"Because you deserve it." He kissed Train's hand, without breaking eye contact. "Because you deserve so much more." Another kiss, this time on his wrist.

"Because you are my partner.

Because you are perfect.

Because you are beautiful.

Because you are powerful.

Because I want you to understand.

Because I want you to be mine."

Creed marked the end of each sentence with a kiss further up on his arm working up to his neck. He pulled back slightly, trying to read the look on his partner's face, gazing into his eyes.

"Because…" Creed moved close once again, taking Train's Chin gently in his hand, until their lips were almost touching. "I love you," he whispered against his partner's lips right before he kissed him gently.

Train's eyes widened. Not because of the kiss, that was easily predicted, but, instead, because of what he said. **That **was not what he expected. He knew that his partner respected and admired him, but the idea that Creed really loved him, and that it was more than just simple lust, was not something that he could comprehend. He **wanted **to just be able to accept it, but he just couldn't.

Train had always been useful, respected, admired, hated, and feard by those around him. Useful to the elders; respected by most of his fellow Chrono Numbers; admired by the lesser erasers; hated by those he surpassed; and feared by nearly everyone, except the Chrono Numbers. But he had never been loved. He knew his parents loved him, in theory anyway, but he didn't remember them. All he had left of them was the memory of their deaths, and the hate he felt toward Zagine for killing them.

He didn't really hold any resentment about that anymore. Now it was just another fact of his past that ceased to hurt as time moved on. How can you miss someone that you don't even remember?

Creed started to pull away, and Train realized that he didn't want the other man to stop. He wrapped his arms around his partner's neck, pulling him back. He could feel Creed smile against his lips. Creed got up off the floor and swung his leg around to the other side of the chair easily and gracefully, without breaking the kiss, so that he was now straddling Train's thighs. He ran his tongue across Train's lips, and Train opened his mouth, allowing Creed's tounge inside with only a moment's hesitation. Creed deepened the kiss. His Cat may never allow him to do this again, and he wanted to make sure it was something they'd never forget. He explored every crevice of his mouth, enjoying his taste, and memorizing every precious detail.

_"He's more perfect then I ever could have imagined."_

Creed wanted to do so much more to his dear Cat, but he was afraid to scare him away. He could feel himself getting hard just from kissing him, and wanted so much more, but he knew that if he made a mistake now and ruined this for his Cat, he'd never get another chance.

He felt Train remove his arms from his neck, and expected to be pushed away, but instead, he felt Train's hands move to his waist. Train pulled his partner's shirt up, sliding his hands up Creed's sides, caressing the skin there. He moved his hands to Creed's stomach, tracing the smooth, lean muscles there, slowly working his way up. One of Train's hands glided across his nipple, causing him to moan into the kiss. Train noticed the effect it had on his partner, and moved his hand back, stimulating the sensitive skin, eliciting more moans from his partner. Suddenly Creed grabbed his wrists, pulling his hands away and drawing back.

"Train…"

"Huh? Why'd you stop me?"

"If we go any farther, I'm not sure if I can stop."

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Train sounded a bit angry for some reason.

"Train… I wanted **you** to want this. And I want you to never regret it."

The Cat looked down at his hands which were being held between their bodies by Creed, and frowned. Creed gently grabbed his chin, turning his face up too look him in the eyes again.

"My dear Cat… Why are you angry? I didn't force anything on you."

Train pulled his chin out of the other man's grip and turned his head to the side, staring at one of the many candles, but not really seeing it.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I **love** you."

Train's head snapped back so that he was looking straight into Creed's eyes. The candlelight and his anger made his eyes seem to glow.

"Would you stop saying that! You don't really love me! Why do you feel so compelled to tell me that you do?!"

"Because it's true and I want you to believe me!"

"Well, I don't! And I don't want to either! All love does is complicate things!"

"If love is so bad then why were you willing to do this just a few minutes ago!? And not just willing; you were the one who took it farther than just a kiss!"

"I-I don't know…" Train turned again, looking away from Creed.

"Train… Why can't you just accept the fact that we're meant for each other?" There was so much pain and pleading in his voice that it almost hurt to hear. Creed embraced Train tightly, resting his head on his cat's shoulder, silently waiting for Train to either say something or push him away.

Train felt a cold tear land on his shoulder.

_"He's so melodramatic at times…"_

He tried to ignore the slight ache in his heart that came with the knowledge that Creed was crying because of him.

"_He's just my partner. Nothing more. We __**can't**__ be anything more. An eraser cannot have two loyalties, because some day you'll have to chose between the two. And no matter what you chose, you will lose something precious."_

Train wasn't really sure **why** he let it get this far; it just seemed right at the time. But that infuriating voice of reason told him otherwise, told him that part of him really did want everything Creed was offering. He wasn't really sure what to do now, with Creed clinging to him and crying on his shoulder. And he realized that there was food on the table, although, for once in his life, he wasn't really hungry.

"Creed…" He tentatively put a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Oh! I forgot! I made you dinner! You must be hungry!" Creed climbed off Train.

_"Either he's really bipolar, or he is trying to change the subject…"_

Creed realized that the Cat wasn't doing anything, just sitting there.

"Why aren't you eating? Don't you like it?" Creed seemed worried.

"Huh? Oh… Sorry. I was… thinking…"

Even though Train didn't have much of and appetite, he decided to eat anyway, otherwise, Creed might freak out. If he thought Train didn't like his food, he would probably end up spiraling into depression and going to culinary school.

After Train's first bite of steak, he discovered that he really was hungry and devoured almost all of the food, with Creed watching.

"Good dinner, Creed! Although it's a bit late to actually call it dinner…"

"Thank you, Train. I was worried that you wouldn't like it." Creed smiled wryly.

"Creed… you look tired. Go to bed."

"You're worried about me?"

"We could get a mission at any time, and I don't want you to fall asleep half way through the mission. Although I can easily do the mission myself, it won't be fun if I have to drag an unconscious body with me." Train replied with a playful smile.

"But-"

"Don't worry, Creed. I won't leave."

Creed decided not to push his luck, so he nodded and went to bed, hoping that when he woke in the morning he won't find that this was all just a dream. It may not have been a perfect dream, but it was something, and he wasn't about to give it up.

* * *

So, did you guys like it? Was it all believable or did I make either (or both) of them too OOC? I get nervous every time I post a new chapter. Oh, and I'm considering giving each of the chapters an actual name (instead of just Chapter 1, Chapter 2, etc). Any suggestions?

My sister/beta decided to finaly do her job! So I made some corrections, and I noticed that there were things that should have been in italics, that weren't for some reason. They were there when I originaly typed it, I swear! . 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, everyone! Well, I ran for Japanese Club president, but I lost. But, it's ok, because the winner is a friend of mine, and he'll listen to my suggestions. So, I'll still have power, just not the title. Oh, and today my World History teacher said that I am a "power-hungry, war queen." Hmph! If he has a problem with war, then he shouldn't be asking me what I would do if I were the queen of France during the Crusades! X3

Oh, and this chapter underwent a **lot** of changes. Actually, this one didn't get altered all that much, it's the next chapter that got changed, seeing as it is no longer there and instead has been added onto this one. I chopped off a lot of random superfluous things that had very little to do with the actual story and then ch. 8 was too small to be a chapter by its self. And I'm sorry that it took me like a month (if its been longer, I don't even want to know) to get this chapter up. There has been a lot of random things going on.

Disclaimer: I so don't own Black Cat. But if I could, I'd kidnap Train and Creed. Eve, too. And then I'd steal her nanobots, 'cause I'm mean like that.

And now, drum roll please…

Chapter 7!

Creed sighed. _"It really was a dream, wasn't it?"_ He looked around his bedroom, hoping to find some indication that his Cat was actually there. He found none. He sighed again and laid back down in his bed. What's the point in getting up if Train wasn't around? He considered going to Train's house, but he knew that the Cat would be mad at him. Although that had never stopped him before, he didn't feel like arguing with him today.

Creed could hear yelling coming from the apartment next to him. _"Useless fools! How dare they disrupt me!"_

Creed climbed out of bed gracefully and grabbed Kotetsu. He was in a bad mood, and, like always, he'd take his anger out on innocent bystanders. He pulled open his bedroom door, and was disappointed to find that the candles and rose petals were gone. He was secretly hoping that they were actually there, supplying him with proof that at least part of his dream was real. He sighed dejectedly, again, and was about to forget his plans of getting rid of his annoying neighbors when he heard a loud thud and more yelling. Angered once again, he began storming down the hall toward the door that led out of his apartment and into the hallway connecting the apartments.

**RIIINNGGG!**

Creed stopped in his tracks. _"What? That's coming from my room, but it's not my phone…"_

The unidentified phone rang again, and Creed turned around and proceeded to look for the phone, which he found partially under the bed.

"What's this?"

It was a plain black phone with the only unique feature being a key chain with a small plastic black cat. (1)

"_It's Train's cell!"_ Creed smiled happily. _"So he really was here!"_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the phone rang again. Creed frowned and flipped it open, checking to see who was calling. The screen simply said "Restricted."

"Must be someone from Chronos…" 

He pressed the button with the little green phone. "Hello?"

"Who are you? Where's Number XIII?"

Creed laughed lightly. "You don't recognize my voice, Sephiria? I'm hurt."

"Diskenth …"

"Yes?"

"Where's Heartnet?"

"I'm not sure."

"Don't lie to me. You practically stalk him; how can you **not** know where he is?"

"Hold on." Creed was angered by Number I, but his happiness that Train was there, and might still be, overshadowed his other emotions.

He walked out of his bedroom and into the living room where he immediately spotted Train asleep on the sofa. He stared at the Cat for a while before remembering that he had a phone in his hand. He went back into his bedroom to finish the conversation, so that he wouldn't wake the Cat.

"He's sleeping on my couch."

"Why exactly? I find it hard to believe that he just wanted to have a sleep over."

"Maybe he did."

Sephiria sighed. This wasn't getting her anywhere. "Just let me speak to him."

"No. He's sleeping. I'm not going to wake him up."

She sighed again. "Fine. You and him have a mission. I expect it to be done by the end of the day. I'll send someone to your apartment to deliver the file with the details of the mission. And to make sure that Heartnet is really there."

"Fine." Creed hung up.

"Sephiria?" She turned around to face the man who was speaking to her.

"Yes, Belze?"

"Who were you talking to? That obviously wasn't Number XIII."

"His partner answered his cell phone and refused to let me talk to him."

"Diskenth is more trouble than he's worth sometimes. If the elders agree, I believe Number XIII would be happy to get rid of Diskenth himself."

"I would have agreed with you five minutes ago, but now I'm not so sure."

* * *

Creed smiled in that creepy, evil way that he seemed so fond of doing as he licked blood off his Kotetsu. _"That was too easy. I can't believe they thought that I had to wake up my dear Train for this! I'm glad I didn't."_

Creed left quickly. He wanted to get back to his cat as soon as possible.

When he opened his apartment door he realized that Train was no longer sleeping on the couch. _"I hope he didn't leave."_

He began searching the apartment for the cat. He checked the kitchen, his bedroom, the spare bedroom (which Creed had made into a dinning room of sorts), but he couldn't find the Cat.

"AHH!" Creed heard a yell followed by a loud thud coming from the room behind him. He spun around and flung the door open, ignoring the fact that it was the bathroom.

Train was sitting kind of sprawled out on the floor.

"Ouch…." Train rubbed his head, with an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Train! What happened?!"

Train looked up at him. "Huh? Oh. I fell… Slipped on the water on the floor…"

"Are you ok?! You didn't hit your head, did you?!" Creed kneeled on the floor next to him.

"No. I'm fine. Just a little wet."

Creed realized that Train was naked except for a towel wrapped around his waist, and that he was wet. Small water droplets clung to his skin. Train realized that his partner was now staring at him with a lustful look that worried him.

"Ummm… Creed?"

"Train… You look sexy…" Creed leaned forward and licked a water droplet off the Cat's neck, causing him to shudder slightly.

"Er… Oh! I just remembered! Creed, do you know where my cell phone is? I can't seem to find it…"

"If you're trying to distract me, you'll have to do better than that." Creed laughed lightly before licking a water droplet off his collarbone, running his tongue across his tattoo.

"I'm serious, Creed."

"Is that so?" He leaned forward again, at which point Train jumped up abruptly. He blinked a few time and blushed fiercely when he realized that when he jumped up his towel didn't come with. It seemed that Creed was kneeling on a corner of it.

"Creed! You did that on purpose!" Train yelled and then bent over, snatching the towel and wrapping it around his waist quickly.

"Not really. But I can't say that I regret it." Creed smirked while Train blushed even harder. He then stood up, which made Train nervous. _"I'm in a small bathroom, in the corner, with Creed, who just happens to be blocking my path to the door. Damn. This is __**not**__ good."_

Creed took a step closer, so now there was only a few inches between them. He put his hand on the wall to the right of Train's face, leaning on it and blocking any hope of escape.

The rational part of Train's mind was telling him to just punch Creed in the nose and run, but another part of him was happy to let Creed do whatever he wanted.

"Creed?" His indecision kept him rooted to the spot, unable to move.

"Yes?" Creed smiled seductively.

"What-" Train was interrupted by a loud ring. "Huh? Oh! My phone!"

Creed cursed his bad luck and Train realized that the ringing was coming from a pocket in Creed's coat. "Why do you have it?" He grabbed Creed's coat and pulled the phone out and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Number XIII, you're finally awake. Good."

"Hey, Sephiria."

"Did Creed tell you about the mission?"

"Huh? What mission?"

"Obviously not."

"Hold on…" Train moved the phone away from his ear, but Sephiria could still hear what was being said. "Creed? Why didn't you tell me about the mission?"

"I think that's obvious; we were preoccupied with _other _things." Creed leaned forward, kissed him quickly and pulled away before Train could respond.

"Hey! Stop that!"

"Why, my dear Cat? You can't deny that you don't enjoy it too."

"No! No, I don't!"

"You seemed to last night."

"What exactly is going on over there?"

"Wh-what?!"

"That's right. Shall I tell Sephiria all about it?" Creed reached for the phone even though he was fairly sure that Sephiria could hear what was going on anyway, which was why he was saying all of this. And most likely why Train was being so defensive; they both knew what happened, so there was no point in Train denying it.

"Creed!" Train pushed him away again, trying to prevent him from getting the phone. Creed landed on the floor with at thud, taking the cell phone with him. Train pounced on him, pushing him back against the floor, and grabbed the cell.

"Oh, so you want to be on top? That's fine."

"You-!"

"Heartnet! Diskenth! What are you two doing?!" Sephiria yelled through the phone.

"Having sex, just like last night." Creed responded as if it were obvious.

"WHAT!? No we're not! And we didn't do it last night either! I'm a virgin!"

"I'll change that for you." Creed rolled them over so that he was now on top, and snatched the phone away. "I'd love to chat for a while, Sephiria, but Train and I are busy fixing his problem." Creed hung up but not before Train got a chance to yell, "Problem!? I don't have a problem! NOW GET OFF!"

Creed smirked down at Train as he dropped the phone into one of his pockets.

"Creed. You do realize that you just hung up on someone who is likely to be the world's most powerful woman, don't you? She probably has more control over Chronos than even the Elders!"

The phone rang again. Creed sighed and answered. He knew that even if he didn't answer, she'd find someway to contact them, even if it meant sending half of the Chrono Numbers to Creed's apartment.

"Yes? Train's soon-to-be lover speaking!" He said into the phone in a sing-song voice.

Train made an attempt to grab the cell, but failed.

"Diskenth, if you don't give Number XIII the phone right now, I will give him orders to erase you."

"Train would **never **hurt me!"

"Oh, yes I could. Now give me that phone!" Train snatched it from Creed's hand. "Ok, now would you please tell me about the mission since Creed doesn't seem to want to."

"I sent the file to Creed. Hopefully he'll give it to you." Train raised his eyebrow in an questioning gesture, looking up at Creed, who just smiled.

"Give me the file, Creed. And while you're at it, GET OFF OF ME!"

"I would, but it's a bit superfluous because I've already completed it."

"What?!" Train and Sephiria said in unison.

"I didn't want to wake Train up…"

"Diskenth, I don't think you understand that while you and Train **are** partners, it doesn't mean that you two are equal. Train is the senior partner, which means he can do missions without you unless I say otherwise, but **you** can't do a mission without him. It also means that if you fail to follow his orders, you will be punished."

"I wouldn't mind being punished by Train…"

Everyone just chose to ignore that comment.

"And for doing that mission without Train, and for insubordination, you will be confined to the disciplinary room for 2 weeks. Heartnet, would you escort him to headquarters? And come see me after you lock him up."

"Fine."

"You have authorization to use force if he resists."

"Good." Train smirked and hung up. "So… Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"The hard way sounds fun."

"Masochist…" Train mumbled.

"Not really. But I would be if you wanted me to."

"I don't understand you at all." Train shook his head.

"What's not to understand? I'd be anything for you. I'd do anything for you." Creed got off of Train and stood up. He offered his hand to the Cat and pulled him to his feet. He wrapped an arm around Train's waist and pulled their bodies together. He began stroking Train's face with his free hand, looking directly into the Cat's deep golden eyes. "I love you, Train. If you asked me to be a masochist, I'd lay here on the floor, let you torture me and pretend to enjoy every drop of spilled blood for you. If you asked me to fly, I'd become Icarus (2) for you. If you asked me to destroy Chronos so that you could be free, I'd fight until I draw my final breath for you. If you asked me to die, I'd go get Hades and bullets for you."

"Why, Creed? Why am I so important?"

"Because being in your presence some how turns this flawed world into Eden. But despite the perfection of this Eden, it somehow isn't enough. The forbidden fruit calls out to me, as it did to man at the beginning of time. And it's so hard to resist that one thing you know will get you driven out of Eden. The one thing that would make Eden the truly perfect paradise it promises to be, I know I can never have."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want **you**, Train. I want every part of you. I want to **touch** every part of you. I want to **know **every part of you. I want to **own** you, and for you to own me."

"And we're back on the topic of sex!" Train rolled his eyes and knocked Creed's hand from his face.

"No, not just sex, my dear cat. Love."

"Lust and love aren't the same thing."

A single tear ran down Creed's face silently. "Why can't you believe me?! I **love** you!"

"_Why do I feel bad every time he cries? It's not my fault that he's melodramatic. I know that, yet, I still feel as though I need to fix it."_

"Creed, stop crying and come on. Sephiria is going to wonder why we're late as it is, and I still have to get dressed." Until now, he had completely forgotten that he was mostly naked still.

"What are you going to wear? All you have are your dirty clothes from yesterday."

"_Melodramatic, __**and**__ bipolar…"_

"That's ok, I'll just change when I go home after talking to Sephiria."

Creed frowned. "I'll let you barrow something."

"Nah. They aren't **that** dirty."

"There is a blood stain…"

"Oh. Well god forbid that an eraser actually have blood on them!" Train replied sarcastically.

"Please, Train." That damned pleading look was back.

"Ok, fine! Whatever! Just try to keep it somewhat normal!"

"Wait here! I'll be right back!" Creed ran out of the room as Train sat on the side of the bathtub.

_"Oh, god. What have I gotten myself into to…?"_

* * *

Train was sitting in Sephiria's office, waiting for her to finish whatever it was that she was doing. He was wearing black silk pants with a matching shirt, courtesy of Creed. First Creed had tried to get him to wear a gold shirt, claiming that it, "brought out Train's eyes," as if they didn't stand out enough already. But Train refused, and found a black shirt instead."I wonder what she wants to talk about…?" Looking around the office, Train noted that it was a fairly plain room. There was a clock, some shelves, a computer, and a large desk. And although nothing was very flashy, Train could tell that it was by no means cheep furniture. The desk was mahogany and the clock had gold gilding. _"Wouldn't expect anything less for the great commander of the Chrono Numbers."_

The only personal touch in the entire room was a bonsai tree, courtesy of Number II. (3) Everyone seemed to think that Sephiria and Belze would get together, it was only a matter of time. Train even remembered some of the lesser erasers taking bets on it a few years ago.

"Heartnet." Sephiria's voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned to see her walking across the room toward her desk.

"It's so nice to see you, too." Train said sarcastically in response to the coldness in her voice. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem upset."

She smiled slightly. "Belze said that too."

"Well..? Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Sephiria sighed and sat down. "Baldor and Kranz destroyed a city trying to find someone who wasn't even there. They weren't even acting under orders."

"Ah. Figures."

"But that's not what we're here to talk about."

"Then what **are** we her to for?"

"To talk about your relationship with Diskenth."

"Wonderful! That's my favorite topic of conversation!" Train replied sarcastically.

"Be serious."

"I'm always serious!"

"The only time you're serious and focused is when you're about to shoot someone."

"Well, then, be glad that I'm not being serious!" Train smiled brightly.

Despite the happy-go-lucky façade Train put on, Sephiria could tell that he was actually nervous. And since Train was never nervous around her, or much of anyone for that matter, she knew that he was worried about the topic of discussion.

"What kind of relationship do you have with Creed?"

"So straight to the point, then… We're just partners."

"He doesn't seem to think that."

Train nodded. "He claims to love me. But that can't possibly be true. If its anything, it's lust, but he just keeps insisting…"

"I understand. Do you return these feelings?"

"No."

Sephiria studied his face closely. "Not at all?"

Train smiled wearily. "I can't say that I feel **nothing** for him, but it's nothing more than concern for a friend or partner." _"I refuse to accept it as anything more."_

"Thank you. You may leave now."

Train turned and headed toward the door then stopped suddenly, turning around.

"Sephiria… Does he really need to be locked up for 2 weeks?"

"You're concerned about him?"

"No…. but 2 weeks is a really long time just for being obnoxious."

"If ordered to kill him, would you?"

Train was a bit surprised by the question, but he knew that she had some logic behind it. "Yes, of course. My loyalty is to Chronos."

"That's good to know…. Fine, you may go get him in 2 days."

Train smiled. "Thank you." He left quickly before Sephiria could ask him any more questions that he didn't want to answer.

* * *

"Train!" He spun around to find Creed standing there, with a hurt expression on his face.

"Creed? What's going on? You're supposed to be locked up, not here."

"Why did you abandon me, Train? Why did you lock me in that god-forsaken room surrounded by endless darkness?! And then you ran away! Why, Train? WHY!?"

"I-I didn't abandon you! I was acting on orders, Creed! And I didn't run away! I was sent on a mission!"

"Orders and missions… Is that all you care about? What about what **you** want? What about me? Are you so blindly loyal that I don't matter at all?!"

"What?! I care about you! But I'm—"

"You fool! An eraser's life is about missions and nothing more! The only people an eraser cares about are the ones whom they serve!" Train spun around to find one of the Elders sneering at them.

"What?! I'm an assassin, not a pet! You people cannot interfere with what I want!"

The Elder laughed bitterly. "You seem to misunderstand, Black Cat. You **are **a pet. Nothing more. You exist to serve Chronos."

"He belongs to no one except me!" Creed yelled and then ran forward, and slashed the Kotetsu at the Elder. The blade just passed through without inflicting any damage. Suddenly, what seemed like hundreds of people came running up behind them and dragged them back, away from the Elder.

Sephiria appeared shouting, "You have betrayed us! And for that you shall die!"

Train struggled against the arms holding him and broke an arm free for long enough to grab Hades, only to find that it wasn't there.

He heard Zagine's voice, although he couldn't see him. "You're weak, and now you will die because of it!"

Sephiria dashed forward, her sword drawn, as Train and Creed continued to struggle against the people holding them. She stopped in front of Creed and drove the sword through his chest and then pulled it out, splattering blood on the floor. He could hear Creed gasp for breath.

"Tr-Train… I'm sorry. I love you."

"Creed!"

"Heartnet, I'm sorry that it's come to this. But traitors must be eliminated." Sephiria said, turning to him, her face cold and business-like.

Train considered pointing out that it was Creed who attacked; that he had done nothing. But for some reason, he felt that he couldn't betray Creed like that. Creed was going to die now, there was no changing that, but turning his back on him now would have been as, if not more, meaningful than before.

Sephiria took a step forward, but then she stopped when a blade was shoved through her chest. Blood flew forward and splattered on Train's face. Creed smiled at him from behind Sephiria.

"I told you that I'd protect you." Creed fell to the ground, followed by Sephiria.

Zagine's bitter laugh echoed through the darkness. "You were worried about having to chose between loyalty and love, and now you've got nothing!"

Train's eyes flew open as he jerked up in bed. He was covered in a cold sweat and his heart was racing. _"It was just a dream…Thank god…"_

He got up to get a glass of milk. _"Tonight's going to be just like last night, isn't it? Might as well just stay awake… Why this is bothering me so much? If it wasn't for me he'd be in there 7 times as long."_

* * *

It was pitch black, absolutely nothing could be seen in any direction. The only sounds came from the rustling of fabric as Creed moved slightly on the pathetic little cot. He wasn't sure, but he thought it had been 2 or 3 days since he had been left in this god-forsaken place, but it didn't really matter anyway. He got food at random intervals so the couldn't count on that to keep track of time. He didn't really mind the darkness or the silence, but Train's absence was really starting to drive him insane. Actually, forget "starting to," he was basically insane already. He felt abandoned. He knew it wasn't Train's choice, so he tried to deny his feeling of betrayal, but he couldn't quite forget about it. He secretly hoped that Train would talk Sephiria out of it and return for him soon, but he knew that it wasn't likely.

Creed sighed. It wasn't the first time he had been locked in the disciplinary room, but all the pervious times it had been bearable. Now he longed for this cat, making the days seem like eternity.

The door creaked; someone was opening it. _"Train…?" _Creed dared to hope. The bright light streamed in, blinding him temporally as someone stepped inside.

"Creed?"

He recognized the voice immediately and sat up quickly, turning to the door even though he still couldn't see much of anything.

"Tr-Train?!"

"Yeah. Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to come on?"

"It's been 2 weeks already?!"

"Nope. Only 2 days. I convinced Sephiria to let you out early."

Creed smiled, ran up, and hugged him tightly, as though he'd never let him go. Train just smiled and patted him on the head awkwardly.

"I have a meeting with Sephiria and some of the other Numbers, so I have to go."

"May I come with."

Train laughed quietly. "I knew you'd ask. Although Belze thinks it's a bad idea, Sephiria agreed."

Creed didn't want to go to this meeting, and Train probably wasn't looking forward to it either. What Creed did want was to jump into his arms and remind him of his love and devotion. But he knew that he really shouldn't, so he restrained himself. He followed Train through the long, seemingly endless halls silently. They eventually reached a pair of heavy wooden doors, which Train pushed open and stepped through, followed by Creed. Train sat at the large table that was in the center of the room. He then turned to Creed, looking up at him. "You've been staring at me silently for the past 10 minutes. You want something?"

"Yes…" Creed replied and then without hesitating he bent down and kissed Train quickly. Everyone in the room was staring at them. Train just rolled his eyes, saying, "some things never change."

He turned back to the rest of the people in the room. Nizer, Kranz, Baldor, Sephiria, and Belze were there, as well as the three Elders on screens. Everyone was staring at them, shocked, except Sephiria. Even Belze was shocked, although he hid it well. The Elders seemed to be trying their best to ignore them.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Train asked, blinking innocently at his colleagues.

"No, you're perfect as always," was Creed's immensely helpful response. He sat down on the floor next to Train and laid his head on Train's thigh.

"There **was** something on your face, and now the disgusting thins is on your leg!" Baldor yelled, looking disturbed.

"Huh? Oh, you're talking about Creed…" Train laid his hand on Creed's head absentmindedly.

"You let that sociopath **kiss** you!?"

"Uh, yeah. There's no point in trying to stop him; he'll just try again later. Besides, as long as its just a kiss, what's the big deal?"

" '**What's the big deal'?!** Its just **wrong!"**

"And the fact that you're gay with Kranz isn't?"

"WHAT?! You-you insolent little-!!!"

"Enough!" Sephiria's clear voice echoed through the room. It was silent for a few minutes until Belze spoke up.

"We're not going to accomplish anything with those two here."

"You're right." Sephiria sighed. "Heartnet, you and your partner may leave if you wish. I know you've never liked this type of thing and Creed I s being too disruptive."

Train smiled. "You're right." Train and Creed stood up and walked to the door. "Bye! You'll tell me if anything important happens, right?"

"Yes, and if I know you, you won't listen and just do things your way."

"You got it!"

* * *

"Train, did you miss me?" Creed asked as he handed him a carton of milk from a nearby convenience store.

"Do you mean in the five minutes it took for you to buy this milk, or the two days you were locked up?" He continued walking with Creed at his side.

Creed blinked at him. "**Did** you miss me in the last five minutes?"

Train laughed. "Sorry, Creed, but it'll take more than five minutes. But, yes, I did miss you I suppose… Not as much as you missed me, I'm sure. I've gotten used to you always being there."

Creed's face lit up as he smiled. "Thank you, my dear cat!" He hugged Train tightly from behind, resting his chin on the Cat's shoulder, his sliver hair sliding across his cheek. "Train… You smell so good…"

"Er-That's nice and all, Creed, but we're in the middle of a busy road… This is definitely-" A car was coming straight toward them, so Train twisted around in Creed's grip, grabbed him around the waist and jumped, landing on the roof of the car, which was now honking. He jumped again, pulling Creed with him and landing in the street.

"What the hell, Creed?! You almost got us run over! Train pulled him to the sidewalk.

"Some how I doubt that the great Black Cat would meet his end on the bumper of a car…"

"Keep this up and the great Creed Diskenth will become very intimate with a car bumper." Train's harsh words didn't match his facial expression.

"I'd rather become very intimate with you."

"Not gonna happen!" Train answered in a teasing voice. "Especially if you can't catch me first!" And with that challenge of sorts, Train spun around and dashed away, expertly weaving thorough the crowds of people and then jumping on top of the roof of a building. Creed followed a short distance behind.

"And what happens when I catch you?"

Train laughed, but didn't slow down. "Ok, here's the deal: You have five minutes to catch me. But if I get away in less than a minute, you lose. If you win, I'll give you anything you want…. Almost anything as long as it doesn't involve sex. Ok?"

"Train, I wouldn't force you into it like that! I want you to want it and to never regret it!"

"Ok, whatever. We doing this or not?"

"Of course, my dear Cat!" Creed speed up, but so did Train. It wasn't going to be easy, that's for sure, but Creed wouldn't give up.

He figured out that simply running straight at him wouldn't work well, so he began cutting corners wherever he could. And he could usually predict where Train would go next because when you're on the roofs of buildings, there are only so many options. He was slowly gaining on him, but he wasn't sure if he'd make it in time.

"Come on, Creed! 2 minutes left!" Train looked at Creed over his shoulder, smirking. Right before he turned back around he caught his foot in a gutter and tumbled off the roof. He reacted quickly and caught the gutter, but now he was just hanging there and Creed was trying to catch him: not a good position to be in at all… Train saw Creed lean over the edge and smile at him, before reaching his hand out to grab Train's. But it didn't work as well as Creed had hoped, because as soon as his hand wrapped around Train's wrist, Train let go, and the sudden change in weight made Creed lose his balance and they both went tumbling to the ground.

When they hit the ground, Creed was quick to climb on top of Train and pin him to the ground.

"Ouch." Train said as though he didn't really mean it. "You're so mean to me, Creed! I fall off a building and what do you do?! You jump on top of me! You hate me, don't you?!"

"Wh-what?! I don't hate you!!!"

"Then get off!"

Creed started getting up, but then he stopped. "You're just trying to trick me, aren't you?"

Train laughed. "Of course!"

Creed leaned over, putting his lips a few centimeters from Train's ear, whispering, "It's not going to work, my dear Cat…" Creed then moved his lips to Train's neck, but before he could actually do anything, Train tried to push him away.

"Ok… Its been a minute… you can get off now…"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then you don't get your prize!"

"Is that so?" Train thought that Creed wouldn't move, but then he climbed off, standing up. He held out his hand to Train who took it, and then he pulled Train to his feet.

"So, Creed, what do you want as your reward?"

* * *

A bit of a cliffhanger… It's not too bad. Anyway, if any of you have suggestions for what Creed will chose, tell me. I might use one of them. -

And happy belated Christmas and New Years! Oh, and happy belated birthday, Musal!

(1) I don't know why I decided to put a black cat on Train's phone. I just did it on a whim.

(2) Yay for slightly obscure references! Icarus is from Greek mythology. Basically, he was able to fly, thanks to a set of wax wings, but then he flew to close to the sun and they melted. And, well, I think you can figure out how that ended.

(3) The sometimes-vague hints of a relationship between Sephiria and Belze are for my sister, who loves that pairing.


End file.
